Various standards have been created for providing a sound signal to a user. For instance, Dolby has created some popular encoding standards such as AC3 for providing an encoded sound signal (also referred to as an encoded bitstream sound signal) to a plurality of users. Various other standards such as MP3, DTS, MPEG and ATRAC have also been developed.
In the mean time, actuators have been developed in order to provide haptic movements to a user. The actuators provide haptic movements synchronized with a corresponding motion signal. Such actuators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,560. The skilled addressee will appreciate that in the case where the actuators are used while viewing a movie, it is desirable that the video track, the bitstream sound signal and the motion signal are all synchronized to provide realism to the user.
Unfortunately, it will be appreciated that in prior art embodiments, the motion signals are not provided in the a single storage device together with the bitstream sound signal and the video track, which is cumbersome for a user as it requires the user to have a first storage device for storing the bitstream sound signal and the video track as well as a second storage device for the motion signals.
There is a need for a method and apparatus that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.